Messiah
is the main villain of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the leader of the Vaglass. Appearance While appearing as a large, disembodied transparent digital skull, it is actually a projection of the real Messiah who is located within the core of the Transport Research Center, which serves as both the Vaglass's base and as Messiah's inactive body. Personality Though being a virus capable of wreaking havoc, he's not very smart and is very ill-tempered and impatient. He orders Enter to bring it out of its prison as fast as possible, despite having little resources to do so, and gets angry and rejects Enter's slow but certainly effective plan, due to the sole reason of the plan being time-consuming. Biography Messiah was originally a computer virus that mysteriously infected the Transport Center's computers on Christmas 1999 and underwent an evolution from the Enetron in the system. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Messiah took control of complex and all mecha within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, and defense systems. However, the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyper Space to trap Messiah. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Messiah used this to absorb the scientists, save Masato Jin who envaded capture, to use their collective intellect in serving him as both his "Engineers" and as source material to create Enter and Escape. In 2012, after thirteen years since he was trapped in Hyper Space, Messiah gained the means to sent his agents back into reality, with the ultimate goal of gathering enough Enetron needed to bring himself back into reality so he assimilate the entire planet to cement his reign. Through out the course of the series, Messiah remained on the side lines until Enter subjected him to a special program that evolves Messiah to enable him to create an extension of himself: Messiah Cell. Alerted to this by Hiromu's father, who has been acting against Messiah with the other scientists despite becoming part of him, the Go-busters enter subspace to end things with Messiah once and for all. While Messiah Cell was defeated by the Go-Busters, he still survived by having his data being put into 12 DataCards that were scattered. As a result, the resulting Messiah Metaloid can manifest into a reborn Messiah once obtaining enough data for such a transition. Incarnations Messiah Cell Messiah Metaloids Sunadokeiloid.jpg|Sunadokeiloid, Messiah Card 01 Puppetloid.jpg|Puppetloid, Messiah Card 08 Behind the scenes Portrayal Messiah is voiced by . References to Power Rangers Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters has been noted for including several references to Power Rangers, some of these can be found in Messiah. The idea of the main villain being a computer virus, and his appearance as central computer core, seems to have come from Venjix of Power Rangers RPM. Messiah's hologram is similar to the appearance of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' mentor Zordon, although Messiah is more skull-like. Trivia *Messiah's name could allude to his creation on Christmas Day, which is meant to mark the day of birth for the Christian messiah. The Messiah Metaloids, in turn, could allude to the Twelve Apostles. *He pronounces Enter's name in the correct English way, as "En-ter", instead of the phonetic Japanese pronunciation "En-ta". However, this could be due to the voice distortion of Messiah's voice. Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Villains